


Intoxicating

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Dark Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, Party, Popular Dean Winchester, Popular Gabriel (Supernatural), Popular Sam Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Strangers to Lovers, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Gabriel (Supernatural), Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel's birthday happens to fall on the most annoying day ever...Valentine's day. Normally Castiel's parents are there and Castiel does a little cake, binge-watches Netflix and play on his phone. This year? This year is not that. You know how Castiel knows that? Despite the fact, his parents' anniversary also falls on Valentine's day and are out of town for a week. The big sign Castiel's normal lazy birthday of binge-watching wasn't happening...?...THE GIGANTIC GROUP OF DRUNK TEENAGERS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAGER! Teens parting hard, throwing up everywhere and making out in every corner. This was EXACTLY why he refused to let his IDIOT older brother Gabriel plan his birthday. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!His birthday is quickly becoming his worst nightmare...that is...till Castiel's crush walks through his front door.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Fluff one shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/550879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crashing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559147) by ILLENIUM ft. Bahari. 



> Ha, so just like the one-shot, Just like a thief. I have once again been inspired by a song. This song is Crashing by ILLENIUM ft. Bahari. I heard this song and fell in love. Thought this one up this morning. Hope you all enjoy and love the song!
> 
> PS HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FROM DEAN, CAS AND I!

Blue eyes slid over the party he couldn’t believe he accidentally threw, People were laughing and drinking around him. This was meant to be a small get together, and now there were over a thousand drunk teenagers eating pizza, blaring music, and somehow finding more and more liquor. Castiel took a sip of his soda ignoring the couple hardcore making out next to him as he darted towards the kitchen spotting the idiot responsible for this.

“Gabe!” Castiel slammed his cup onto the counter as Gabriel turned beaming innocently. Gabriel, his older yet stupid brother. Their parents left for Thailand to celebrate their anniversary for a week, one which landed on Castiel’s birthday. His parents to make up for it, trusted Castiel and Gabriel to have a small get together with friends. They left money for the week to use for food and extra for things for Castiel’s little birthday party. Castiel wanted to have a quiet evening ALONE with a large pepperoni pizza and a movie marathon. But nooo. 

_ LeT mE hAnDlE It. _ He said. 

_ It WiLl bE fUn. _ He said. 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tensing as someone accidentally broke a glass, Castiel glaring at his brother who decided to crash his birthday party with all his super-popular party friends. Now Castiel was doing damage control his whole birthday. 

“Sorry!” Some drunk person called as Castiel crossed his arms raising an eyebrow at Gabriel. 

“What?” Gabriel scoffed. 

“They are destroying our house!” Castiel snapped. “They all need to go before someone calls the cops!”

“What? It’s only like midnight, and it’s a Friday night! Who cares!” Gabriel waved him off. “Besides, I boosted your popularity on your birthday.”

“No, you CRASHED my birthday.” Castiel hissed. “Gabriel, someone vomited into Great Grandma’s urn.”

“We didn’t know her, so it’s not that weird. We’ll just...throw some cat litter in. It should help.” Gabriel smiled at someone walking by. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel snapped his attention back to him. Gabriel looked annoyed eyeing him when he noticed movement at the door. 

“Ah! Look, see who I  _ personally _ invited.” Gabriel forced him to look to the front door seeing Gabriel’s boyfriend Sam, and... _ Dean…Winchester. _

Castiel sucked in air. Dean Winchester, his crush since... _ forever _ . Castiel was sadly the loving from afar type. He was  _ pretty sure _ that Dean had no idea who he was despite being in his class since Kindergarten. Castiel was always so nervous to talk to him, but he always hoped things would happen like a valentine's day cliche romance and somehow they would just be soul mates. However, the real world doesn’t work that way and Dean had no idea the quiet nobody kid in the class liked him. 

Sam moved to the kitchen pulling Gabriel close kissing him as Dean walked in just as awkward with his hands in his pocket looking at the floor. Like a teenager dragged with his mom somewhere, he didn’t want to be. Wearing that overly large red sweater he always wore, jeans that fit just right with black sneakers. Looking like he did all the time, and didn’t dress up a bit like everyone else did but honestly, Dean looked great in everything. No one would even notice if Dean came in a dinosaur costume. He would still steal the show on the hotness scale. 

“Hi, my love.” Gabriel smiled into a kiss, he pulled back before turning his attention to Dean. “Dean. I’m so glad you came.” 

“It was no problem.” Dean shrugged his shoulders lightly. Gabriel looked at Castiel who was frozen just awkwardly staring at Dean in awe. Dean noticed and shyly eyed him back confused at the statue of a man.

“Are you guys thirsty?” Gabriel took his attention off his brother on purpose walking them over to the different colored cups. “Okay, since it’s Valentine’s day. We have different colored cups to say about your status. Light Blue means your single and looking. Pink is taken. Red is it’s complicated. Purple is your single and not looking. Orange is DTF. You know what that means right, Dean?” 

Dean looked at him as though debating if it was worth a fight with his brother to make a sarcastic remark towards Gabriel for assuming he, a seventeen-year-old, was either too stupid or young to know what Down to Fuck meant. But Dean just squinted his eyes in thought tilting his head glaring.

“Oh! I know which one I’m grabbing.” Sam changed the subject grabbing a pink cup and poured himself some most likely polluted fruit punch with god knew what drugs and liquor were in it. 

Gabriel squealed with happiness at their pink cups moving to take a selfie with Sam showing their pink taken cups together. Dean said nothing moving to grab a light blue cup moving to pour himself some of the most likely one percent punch and ninety-nine percent liquor liquid. Gabriel noticed Dean’s cup choice, before shooting Castiel a look ushering to the light blue. Dean was single and looking. Gabriel ushered his head over his shoulder to Dean mentally yelling at Castiel to go get him. 

“Dean, help yourself to all the food. Just..stay away from the brownies unless you want to be high.” Gabriel added as Dean nodded before moving to take a sip. “Come one, Moose, come be my arm candy.” Gabriel pulled him deeper into the party. Dean watched them go before he sighed glancing down at the food table. Everything in here was heart-themed. Heart themed cookies, chocolate, cakes, and even the pizza was heart-shaped. Dean blew some air from his lungs vibrating his lips as he grabbed a plate starting to load it with the variety of food. 

Castiel swallowed before he cleared his lungs building up the courage to walk over to Dean. Castiel’s mind was racing, was it too weird to just say hi? Was that too formal? Was that too...much? Castiel walked over to Dean taking a deep breath of air, trying to decide what to do as Dean thought about his food options. Castiel quickly aborting, he turned moving to grab a cup next to Dean instead of moving to pour himself some of that hopefully liquor courage of punch. Castiel grabbed a light blue cup as Dean took notice of him eyeing him.

“Hey Cas, have you tried the pies yet?” Dean asked as Castiel not expecting the words dropped the cup into the punch causing them to be splashed on. Castiel got the most of it, gasping as his white shirt was now red stained. Dean who held his food away from the spill, he only got splashed a little. 

“...I am _ so _ sorry.” Castiel breathed out embarrassed as he looked at the mess he made. 

“Someone’s going to be pissed you soaked the pot brownies, but the rest of the food unscathed,” Dean commented as Castiel cursed moving to clean it up. He first threw out the wet brownies and then grabbed a towel to clean up the table and floor. 

“Did I get any on you?” Castiel asked soaking up the table cloths punch. 

“No, No. I’m fine. A little punch never hurt anyone. Besides. My food is safe which is all that matters.” Dean commented staring at Castiel cleaning the mess. Castiel got down on his knees to clean the floor. “...So did you try any of the pies?”

“Um...no. Not yet.” Castiel commented, pretty distracted by his own stupidness and embarrassment. “Why do you ask?”

“I just...can’t decide what I want,” Dean commented as Castiel glanced up confused watching Dean looking at the pie in thought.

“You can have both,” Castiel spoke like that was obvious. “No one’s going to take away your pie privileges.”

“The first pie you have is always the most important. It’s going to be your first taste of food heaven and must be taken seriously.” Dean stated as Castiel tossed the towel into the sink before making himself another cup careful NOT to drop it. 

“Um...what are the options?” Castiel asked moving to look at the pies. 

“See we have the classic pumpkin pie, the essence of the perfect autumn day,” Dean explained. 

“The perfect autumn day in spring, I see.” Castiel nodded playfully.

“Then we have mama’s apple pie.” Dean pointed at the different pie. “Made with only the purest of love.”

“Ah, yes, made with the purest of love from the underpaid Safeway workers.” Castiel nodded, putting his hand on his chin.

“Or...The sweetest of the sweet Chocolate pie. A splash of heaven in a pie.” Dean pointed at the last pie. 

“Ah, yes, the holy trinity of diabetes.” Castiel hummed. “This is a tough decision.” Castiel took a sip of his drink which made him wince before he put it down grossed out. “I do not envy your decision.” 

“Which is why I ask you to decide.” Dean turned to Castiel who seemed taken back. “Your choice could make or break this party for me, so you better decide quickly but take heed, if this pie isn’t the greatest first bite of my night...all is lost.”

“No, I couldn’t.” Castiel choked out blushing, moving to wave his hands but Dean pulled him back to the table by his shoulders.

“No you don’t, You are the host. You pick.” Dean stated as Dean’s hand remained on Castiel’s shoulders as Castiel eyed the pies. 

“I-I don’t know!” Castiel choked out as Dean pulled his hands back. 

“Tick tock. Tick tock. Times running out, Cas.” Dean looked at his wrist.

“You didn’t say I have a time limit?!” Castiel laughed as Dean continued to look at his watch.

“No overthinking it. Pick one that calls to you.” Dean spoke. “Five, Four, Three, Two-” 

“Um! T-The chocolate one!” Castiel choked out as Dean quickly grabbed a slice sliding a piece on his fork and into his mouth. Castiel wondered if he made the right choice. Castiel waited as Dean was lost in thought slowly chewing. “...Well?”

“...Why did you choose that one?” Dean turned to him looking at him curiously.

“...Um...That’s the one I would have picked.” Castiel admitted. “I like sweeter pies.” 

“Hmm.” Dean nodded going back to look at the pie.

“Which one would you pick?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to look at him.

“It doesn’t matter. This reality has already happened. I already had my first pie. No other choices matter.” Dean took a bite of the chocolate pie looking at him. “No point in thinking about what could have been or if you did something different would your choices have changed your life in a better way….or it could have made it worse...but either way, it’s over. The moment will never be again.” Dean chewed on the crunchy pie, Castiel looked at him curiously before squinting.

“...This pie thing meant a lot to you, huh?” Castiel stated as Dean looked at Castiel amused.

“Absolutely.” Dean licked his spoon before he drank down his punch. He held the cup out for Castiel to fill up. “Pie is life.”

“Are you sure I should be filling up your drink, I made a mess of mine.” Castiel laughed hesitantly taking it.

“What’s the worst that can happen? You spill more on your white shirt and look like you got shot twice and forgot about it. Castiel sighed remembering the large red stain on his white shirt. Castiel went deep red blushing in embarrassment. Castiel filled up Dean’s cup before he sighed. 

“I need to change, excuse me.” Castiel turned walking up to his bedroom. Castiel pushed past the people at the party, finally getting to the bedroom, he paused when he tried to enter his room but the door was locked. Castiel closed his eyes groaning. “Hey, I need to get in there!”

“Ocupado!” Sam called as Gabriel laughed. Castiel groaned pounding on the door but they continued to ignore him. Castiel rolled his eyes annoyed before he walked downstairs back to Dean as Dean looked at him.

“Nice shirt, looks like the old one.” Dean teased.

“Gabriel won’t let me into our room.” Castiel sighed annoyed. 

“Why?” Dean asked but Castiel gave him a look. “...Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Wise choice. One you would not ever regret choosing.” Castiel stated as Castiel tried to scrub the stain off his shirt he was wearing. Dean put down his plate and his drink before pulling off his sweatshirt. Dean held it out to Castiel who paused eyeing him then the sweatshirt.

“Here, just put this on,” Dean commented as Castiel hesitated.

“I’m going to get my wet shirt juice on it,” Castiel stated slowly taking it.

“You already splashed some on it. I think it needs a dab more though.” Dean beamed as Castiel moved to pull it on.

“Thank you, I appreciate not looking lame in front of half the student body,” Castiel admitted.

“Why do you care?” Dean asked. 

“Because,” Castiel stated awkwardly like it was obvious.

“They are seniors, they will be gone in less than a year, why do you think they would care at all about the spill on your shirt,” Dean stated. Castiel shrugged innocently shrinking into Dean’s overly large sweatshirt. “Trust me, you will know  _ none _ of these people in a year. Don’t waste your thoughts on them.”

Dean grabbed a slice of pizza chomping on it before taking his drink and happily slurping on it. Castiel smiled softly, before taking a sip of his own drink then once again remembering why he abandoned it. The music was suddenly shut off, everyone turned confused as a teen climbed onto the table. 

“I JUST HEARD ON MY SCANNER! RUN! IT’S THE PIGS!” The teen yelled as the teens bolted quickly out the available doors, Castiel blinked confused as Dean moved to hide the liquor by tossing it into the trash. When Castiel wasn’t moving, Dean lightly smacked him with his hand.

“Cops, Castiel. Cops.” Dean hissed, Castiel gasped moving to help Dean throw away any liquor in the area in front of the front door. A knock at the door made Castiel tense. “Go.”

“What do I say?!” Castiel hissed back as Dean shrugged with panic. They knocked harder, Castiel cursed and moved to the door. Castiel pulled open the door as the cops eyed him. Castiel swallowed nervously. 

“We are getting complaints about a very loud party with underage drinking?” The first officer spoke unamused.

“W-What? What even  _ IS  _ a party?” Castiel scoffed like an idiot as the officers exchanged looks before Dean came to the rescue.

“I’m sorry, officer.” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder touching his chest with his other hand. “It’s my boyfriend’s birthday and we wanted to have a dance party. We got too carried away.” The officers again said nothing exchanging knowing looks. 

Castiel, however, was lost in his words.  _ Boyfriend. _ Dean called me his  _ boyfriend _ . He didn’t  _ have _ to say I was his boyfriend. But he chose to. He must be overthinking this. Dean had no idea who he was outside this party… But what did Dean say about choices? Dean  _ chose _ to call Castiel his boyfriend, not friend, not brother...That choice was made, the moment had passed and it was now a moment in reality. No! Castiel don’t set yourself up for heartbreak.

“...Keep it down, if we come back, I’m not going to be happy.” The second man spoke. “Right, Michael? I’m not fun when I’m not happy.”

“Biggest Debbie downer,” Michael stated. “Lucifer will arrest people-”

“Perfect, because we have no plans to see either of you again tonight.” Dean beamed innocently handing them a cupcake. “Night.” Dean closed the door as Michael and Lucifer shared glances walking away.

“Pff. They think they totally got one past us.” Michael snorted. 

“Like we all haven’t been  _ teenagers _ before.” Lucifer laughed biting his cupcake as they got into their cop car.

“They so bought it.” Castiel glanced out the decorative window on the front door. “I can’t believe that worked.” Castiel turned happily hugging Dean in excitement. Dean spun him just as happy before Dean let him down pulling away clearing his throat and looking away. Castiel pulled back blushing as he swallowed. 

“Well, this was a weird birthday.” Castiel sighed staring at the mess he was going to have to clean up alone, Dean disappeared from his side before he came back with a broom and a dustpan with trash bags. 

“Want to start or end with the kitchen?” Dean asked.

“Y-You don’t have to help.” Castiel choked as Dean tossed him the trash bags which Castiel almost dropped. Castiel tried to object but Dean had started already throwing away cups and paper plates. Castiel sighed before moving to help Dean clean up. 

Castiel smiled in satisfaction once they were finished as he plopped onto the couch, Dean plopped next to him tiredly. Cleaning after about forty people sucks, especially with only two people. Castiel closed his eyes for a second as Dean looked around.

“We threw away the trash, all evidence of a party, vacuumed, carpet cleaned, swept, and also mopped your spill.” Dean breathed. “We’re done right?” 

“Just...one more thing.” Castiel sighed looking at his great grandma’s urn. Castiel got up grabbing the urn, he opened it up before smelling the horrid smell of the vomit and trying not to barf himself. Dean got up looking into the urn.

“...Is that-?” Dean started but Castiel vomited into the urn. It was quiet as Castiel closed the lid, just closing his eyes mentally taking that all in. 

“Yep,” Castiel stated.

“...The smell made you-?” Dean started.

“Yep.” Castiel sighed closing his eyes so done.

“...Did you want to talk about it-?” Dean offered.

“Nope.” Castiel breathed swallowing. Dean put his fist to his lips hiding a laugh as Castiel groaned. “...Just come on!” Dean bit his lip to not laugh as he followed. Castiel and Dean walked in the dark, Dean saying nothing as he followed Castiel down the street towards the beach. Dean watched Castiel run down the stairs to the beachy sand. Dean sighed staring at the ocean waves at night, taking it in for a moment before he noticed Castiel farther ahead. Wind blew wildly as they got to the shore just before the waves. 

“...” Dean stared at Castiel as he mentally prepared himself. 

“Okay, my mom wanted to keep her ashes till she died, I guess. But since that options out of the water. Let’s...just scatter her ashes.” Castiel breathed panicked.

“...You wanna scatter vomit ashes?” Dean asked. 

“It’s better than just throwing her in the trash, I-We’re just doing it!” Castiel hissed out in panic, opening the lid. 

“...Should we share a few words?” Dean asked.

“I-I guess,” Castiel spoke. “I never knew her though. I really don’t know much about her from pictures.”

“What was her name?” Dean questioned.

“Lisa,” Castiel stated as Dean cleared his throat. 

“Lisa, I know neither of us knew you, but these last...three minutes of me knowing you exist will forever be in my memory.” Dean bowed his head. “...Amen.”

“Bye, great-grandma.” Castiel shrugged awkwardly before he tilted the urn, sludge of ash started oozing from the urn, Castiel covered his mouth not to vomit again. Castiel grossed out started to shake the urn roughly trying to get it all out. 

“Careful, all of it might not be wet-” Dean started when a big hit from Castiel sent dry ash out of the urn and hit Dean mid-sentence. Castiel gasped as Dean barely had time to close his eyes let alone close his mouth. Castiel stared at his ashy face in shock.

“...Did that-?” Castiel started. It was quiet as Dean just closed his eyes mentally taking that all in. 

“Yep,” Dean stated.

“...Was your mouth-?” Castiel started as Dean spat out onto the beach.

“Yep.” Dean sighed closing his eyes so done.

“...Did you want to talk about it-?” Castiel offered.

“Nope.” Dean breathed swallowing as he opened his eyes really disgusted. “...Can you please put sand in the urn or something so we can go?”

“Oh, shit. Yeah.” Castiel cleaned out the urn before grabbing some dry sand and filled it till it felt the right level of heavy. 

Dean and Castiel walked quietly back to the place. When they got back to Castiel’s house, Castiel quietly put his grandma on the table before going into the laundry room and grabbed some towels. 

“...The bathroom’s to the left.” Castiel tried not to laugh covering his mouth with the back of his hand as Dean quietly glared at him moving to the bathroom to shower. When Dean opened the door after his shower, Castiel had placed some clothes and a toothbrush with toothpaste on the floor for him. Dean took them before closing the door. 

Once dressed and no longer tasting ash, Dean moved into the living room seeing Castiel in pajamas and had set up a makeshift bed with an air mattress. Castiel turned, taking Dean in, it was weird seeing Dean in his father’s clothes which were a bit too big on him, but his father was donating those anyways. 

“I’m washing your clothes,” Castiel commented. “I’m assuming your brother gave you the keys if he was planning on spending the night.” 

“He did.” Dean pulled his car keys from his pocket moving to sit on the bed next to him. 

“I can have Sam bring them to you tomorrow if you want to go,” Castiel stated, sure Dean was done with his ass tonight and just wanted to go home.

“Yeah, I would but I’m too drunk,” Dean commented. Castiel gave him a very unconvinced look. Dean had one cup of the stuff and a sip of another three hours ago. He is well sober now.

“...On what?” Castiel scoffed amused. 

“On you,” Dean stated simply as Castiel sucked in air in shock. Wait...What? Did he just...no. Castiel must not have heard him right.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Castiel choked as Dean smiled looking down before cupping the side of Castiel’s face, brushing some of the hair out of his face as he did.

“... I got myself too drunk on you to drive.” Dean breathed leaning in, Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean’s breathed against Castiel’s lips only an inch off as Dean eyed his face amused at the blushing frozen man. “...So I'm crashing here tonight.” Dean closed the gap kissing Castiel’s lips in a slow easy kiss. It took Castiel longer than he could admit to kiss him back. To react. To  _ anything _ ! 

When Castiel did, he climbed onto Dean’s lap deepening the kiss. Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as Dean held the back of Castiel’s thighs. Dean was the first to pull away resting his forehead onto Castiel’s as he caught his breath. Castiel closed his eyes as well just nuzzling into him. 

“H-How long have you-?” Castiel panted. 

“Too long.” Dean breathed, Castiel smiled to himself. When Dean opened his eyes, Castiel kissed him again. 

“This is the best birthday…ever.” Castiel breathed as Dean beamed. 

“One little kiss and it’s the best birthday ever?” Dean blushed happily. “Throw up and all?”

“Yes!” Castiel hugged him laughing, Dean hugged him back tightly. Castiel pulled back looking at him seriously. “...Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

“...That was the plan?” Dean hesitated, not sure if Castiel was happy or upset by the question. He only untensed when Castiel laughed happily hugging him again. “But for real, I’m crashing here. Your birthday sucked with this shit party. We are going to get fat and watch movies all night in honor of your  _ actual  _ party.”

“Sleepover?” Castiel beamed.

“Hell yeah, a sleepover! Bring the food over here, don’t forget the pie.” Dean playfully slapped Castiel’s ass to usher him off him as Castiel got up laughing. “I’ll get the drinks...and by drinks, I meant hot cocoa.”

“God, just marry me already.” Castiel groaned as Dean laughed. 

“Sure, I’ll marry you,” Dean called from the kitchen. Castiel snorted bring the food to the living room. 

“Dean, are you sure you want to stay here tonight?” Castiel asked placing the food onto the coffee table. “You can go home and sleep in an  _ actual  _ bed tonight if you want.”

“How could I go home? When I feel like I belong in your arms?” Dean questioned like a poet and Castiel snorted. “No, but seriously. How could I even begin to sleep anyways when I could be missing out on cuddling you.”

“You’re so cute.” Castiel kissed Dean as Dean beamed. 

“Come on, I just got a cute little boyfriend. How could you just expect me not to take up the opportunity to hold you all night?” Dean pulled back taking a seat on the bed, Castiel flopped next to him. 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Castiel asked, taking a bite of a heart-shaped cookie. 

“It’s your birthday, you decide.” Dean put an arm around him. Castiel leaned into him laying his head on his chest. 

“...Why don’t we watch a movie that fits in with our valentine's day theme…? The most romantic movie ever…” Castiel stated clicking the movie Deadpool.

“Hell yeah,” Dean commented giving Castiel a knuckle punch. “Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” Castiel laughed holding him tightly and happily as they enjoyed Castiel’s  _ real  _ birthday party.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  
  
  



End file.
